Fan:Dorumon (Digitalize)
Dorumon is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize who is the Digimon partner of Shunichi Hiryu. Appearance Dorumon appears as a small dragon with purple-colored fur. It has paws instead of claws, it has small wings on it's back, a fox-like tail, a red crystal is imbedded on his forehead. Description Dorumon is a Beast Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from "D'''IGITAL '''OR U'NKNOWN '''MON'STER". Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. '''Attacks *'Dash Metal': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging, although it has more power if it stands still and accumulates power before firing. *'Metal Cannon': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth. *'Hyper Dash Metal' *'Dino Tooth' Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Dodomon Dodomon is a Slime Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such is a violent Digimon. Its whole body is covered in a tough fur named " Hair". It manifests an aggressive personality immediately after being born, and despite its fangs not yet being grown, it opens its mouth wide and completely intimidates the opponent with the manner in which it snaps at them. Because of this, there exist many Digimon which are completely deceived, but it is still a rare Digimon. Attacks * : Spits small iron beads from its mouth at an approaching opponent. |- | Dorimon Dorimon is a Lesser Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such it is often running. It can run very quickly if it is going straight. It is often running wild because it hates to be domesticated, and it is dangerous because it will recklessly charge at and ram anyone who approaches it. Its ears have grown sharp and hard, and because they also act as horns there is some small damage from its ramming attacks. However, it can't turn when going at speed. Attacks *'Metal Drop': Spits an iron bead from mouth while charging at the opponent. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Dorugamon Dorugamon is an Animal Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from "D'''igital '''OR U'''nknown Garurumon". It is a ferocious Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, and is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be a digivolution of a "Prototype Digimon". '''Attacks *'Cannonball': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging, although it has more power if it stands still and accumulates power before firing. *'Power Metal': Fires a large iron sphere from its mouth. |- | DoruGreymon DoruGreymon is a Beast Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from "D'''igital '''OR U'''nknown Greymon". It is a massive Digimon whose form was released through the interface on its brow by the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", which slept within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, and that holds the alias of "Final Enemy". With its overwhelming stature it can demolish any indomitable Digimon, and even the attacks of the "Nightmare Soldiers" are deflected with one sweep of its wing. As it is highly intelligent, it won't reveal its existence carelessly, so it is difficult to even detect it. '''Attacks *'Metal Meteor': Fires a massive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. *'Bloody Tower': Skewers the opponent before releasing them in the sky. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Dorugoramon Dorugoramon is a Beast Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from "D'''igital '''OR U'''nknown . It is an imaginary Digimon born from the "Daydream of a DigiCore". Due to the interface on its brow, even its DigiCore's own creativity was miraculously released, and its form digivolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a mighty avatar of "Destruction", and was an incarnation of the "Final Enemy". '''Attacks *'Brave Metal': Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. *'DORU Din': Releases a destructive shock wave. |- | Category:Fan Digimon